


Touch me

by writingformadderton



Category: Rocketman - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Public Display of Affection, Smut, Spanking, Swearing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingformadderton/pseuds/writingformadderton
Summary: Taron has spent long days on set for his new film and Richard has missed him dearly. So naturally whenever he can, Richard gets his hands on Taron as often as possibly. Take a peak into one of those times.
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Kudos: 14





	Touch me

Taron turns the key in the front door and unlocks it. He had a long day on set today and it wrecked his nerves completely. T wanted his latest film to be perfect, which meant a lot of work and more hours on set. “I’m home, Rich.” he shouts and locks the door. Not a second later, he can hear the familiar footsteps of his boyfriend on the stairs. He slides off his shoes and moves to put his bag down while turning around.

Richard presses himself against him and Taron can feel the door against his back. Rich plants his lips on his and Taron lets the bag fall down onto the floor, cupping his face while moaning hungrily. “Welcome home, love.” Richard mumbles in a husky voice and nibbles on his lower lip.

“There’s no place I would rather be.” Taron hums and kisses him again, pressing his lap against Richard while feeling himself getting hot. His fingers tangle in his boyfriend’s hair and his thoughts get carried away. His mind is full of things he wants to do to Rich, looking so gorgeous in that black shirt and his sweatpants.

Richard feels Taron’s erection staring to push against his leg and smirks into the kiss. “Stressful day, baby?” he asks while kissing his neck and sinking his teeth into the sensitive skin below Taron’s ear. He knows how needy Taron can get for his touch after a long and stressful day. He just wants to feel relaxed and in a good mood.

“Mm.” he hums and presses his face closer into his neck while letting his other hand travel down Richard’s back.

“Let me make you feel better.” he says, and his hands travel down to Taron’s trousers, tugging slightly on them before opening his belt. In a smooth and practiced manner, he removes it and opens the button on Taron’s tight blue jeans. His hands slide into them and stop on his bum, squeezing it a bit.

T squeaks in surprise and grins widely. “You really love my ass, don’t ya?”

Richard hums in agreement and presses his lips onto Taron’s tenderly. His tongue slides inside his boyfriend’s mouth and against his tongue, making him moan sweetly. Letting his hand wander down a bit, he softly pushes his fingers between Taron’s thick thighs and rubs his fingers against Taron’s weak spot.

Taron growls lowly and changes his position, spreading his legs a bit more. When Richard strokes over his tight hole, he shivers a bit and presses himself closer to his fingers. “Richie.” he moans softly and grinds his lap against Richard’s.

“You want something, love?” Richard asks and gives him a sweet kiss while massaging Taron’s ass through the thin fabric of his underwear.

“I want your hand on my cock.” T groans and looks at him with eyes full of desire and need.

Richard stops working on his bum and his hand slides into Taron’s trousers again, barely touching his cock. “I didn’t understand you.” he says, accent thick and heavy, making Taron weak in his knees.

“Please, baby.” Taron whimpers and tries to get his fingers closer, his cock aching for Richard’s touch.

“That sounds better.” Richard chuckles and pulls down Taron’s trousers, while his boyfriend helps him as best as he can. While Taron gets rid of them completely, Richard licks his lips seeing his boyfriend’s exposed thighs. Both of them know Richard is a sucker for Taron’s thick thighs and it’s no surprise hearing the soft quiet moan escaping his lips. “God, you’re so fucking beautiful.” he groans and gets down on his knees.

Taron looks down at Richard, who’s fully focused on him now. He can feel Richard’s hands grabbing his ass again while his tongue travels up his thigh. Richard’s full lips leave kisses on his inner thigh, up to his aching, still trapped cock. His teeth bite firmly into his skin and T groans loudly when he starts sucking a heavy mark there. “Baby, please.” he growls lowly and pushes his hips forward involuntarily as Richard’s lips meet his weak spot on his inner thigh.

Richard hums between his legs and gets up slowly. He pulls at Taron’s boxers and his slightly younger boyfriend pulls them down completely. “So hard for me.” Richard mumbles and strokes his finger softly from base to tip, making him shiver. His thumb spreads the pre cum and massages his tip while watching T hungrily.

Taron groans and closes his eyes, enjoying the feeling. His hands wander up under Richard’s shirt and his nails dig into his shoulder. “Just for you, love.”

Richard pushes him against the door and looks down at him with a satisfied grin. “Good.” he says and lets his finger travel over his lower lip painfully slow. His teeth take his lower lip between them, biting softly, before starting to work on his neck, while his hand strokes over Taron’s swollen cock. His boyfriend whimpers in his ear and brings his own hand down to his cock, no longer being able to resist the immense desire in his body. “Needy bitch.” Richard chuckles and pulls his hand away. “You know what that means.” he says and takes a step back.

“No, baby, please. I’ll be good.” Taron begs and cups his face just like during their first kiss today.

Rich can’t hide a smirk. He loved playing with his dominance during their heavy make out sessions from time to time. Today the urge of letting him beg is stronger than usual and luckily he sees, in Taron’s eyes, that he needs it as well today. But for now, he would give him what he needs and maybe take it to the next stage in round two, if Taron desires it.

“You make me so fucking horny in your beautiful shirt, your gorgeous slightly curled hair and those damn blue eyes.” he groans a bit and presses his lips on Richard’s full ones.

“You’re gonna get what you deserve after such a long day at work.” Rich wraps his fingers around Taron’s hard length and pushes his legs apart. “Just relax.” he whispers into his ear and nibbles on his ear lobe.

T leans against the door, knowing he would need it as support as soon Richard would start wanking him off. Because his boyfriend was really talented with his hands and teases him perfectly. Richard’s hand starts moving and makes Taron moan immediately. That’s exactly what he needed after such a day. “Oh, Rich.” he groans and starts to move his hips in rhythm with his hand.

Richard leaves kisses on his neck, sucks heavy marks and moves his hand at a steady pace. Taron tangles his fingers in his curls and presses him closer against his body. He moans obscenely loud into his ear and pushes his hips forward. “Always so vocal when I touch you.” Rich mumbles and feels himself getting hot. He loves Taron for responding that loudly to his actions and it makes the lust in his body rise enormously.

Taron’s head falls back and his eyes start fluttering. “You lo-oh-ve it.” he groans and his hips are moving in violent thrusts into his hand. His ass smacks against the door every time he moves back and he arches his back as the feeling of lust takes over.

Richard bites his neck and makes him hiss in surprise. He can feel Taron’s legs shaking and he grins to himself. His boyfriend would give his best now not to cum so he could make this feeling last longer. “Already close?” he asks, and his voice is thick, coated with desire.

Taron groans loudly and pulls at his soft hair roughly. “Mm.” he just hums and lets out a breathy moan. Feeling his legs tremble, he curses internally. wanting it to last longer.

The Scottish picks up speed and his free hand slides between the door and Taron’s ass. Just like before, his fingers stroke over Taron’s entrance and then presses them against his hole carefully.

“Ahh, fuck.” Taron chokes out and widens his legs even more. His mouth falls open and breathy moans are leaving his lips. He braces himself on the door handle with his free hand.

Richard pulls back and looks at T moving in complete bliss under his touch. “If you could see yourself right now.” he whines a bit seeing Taron’s eyebrows crumble in complete pleasure while his soft lips part and leave a breathy long moan.

But Taron doesn’t listen anymore as the feeling gets more intense and his stomach flips. His moans get louder and his thrusts sloppier.

Richard moves his hand faster and kisses him passionately, taking his deep moans into his mouth. He buries his face in Taron’s shoulder and sucks on his collarbone, taking in his usually sweet scent mixed with a bit sweat.

“I’m close.” Taron chokes out growling and his eyes are nearly closed. His head falls back against the door and he lets out a whiny moan.

“Oh, I know.” Knowing his body like his own, he recognized Taron growing harder before he even said something. “You wanna cum?”

“Yes-fuck.” he chokes out and pulls at his curls roughly again.

“Cum for me, babyboy.” Richard murmurs into his ear and Taron groans loudly at his words. His boyfriend becomes a babbling mess, moaning his name several times while cumming all over Richard’s hand and sweatpants.

Taron wraps his arms around Richard’s neck and buries his face into his shoulder, moaning as Richard leads him through the aftershocks. He thrusts into his hand lazily and collapses more and more against him. As soon as he becomes over stimulated and lets out a soft whine, Richard stops and presses a kiss in his hair. “You’re amazing.” he breathes out and grins when he hears Richard chuckle.

He leads the Welsh into their bathroom and cleans him up softly and careful. They decide to take a shower together, standing there in each other’s arms while Richard massages his back and neck lovingly.

Taron stands in front of the mirror wearing nothing but a white pair of boxers and his glasses. His hair is a wet mess and single water drops are still on his torso and neck.

Richard goes to put on a shirt when he sees him and stops, biting his lip. He drops his shirt and walks over to his beautiful boyfriend, cupping his face and kissing him passionately while pressing him against the sink. His hands wander down and lift him up, sitting him on top of the sink countertop.

Taron smiles into the kiss and wraps his legs around his waist while cupping his face. Richard’s hands rest on his waist before wandering up his back and tangling in his wet hair.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous, it drives me crazy.” Rich moans and opens his mouth slightly, wrapping his lips around Taron’s and kissing him firmly.

“Stop making me blush.” Taron breathes out and moans sweetly when he pulls at his hair. He connects their lips again, hungry for more, and moans right into Richard’s mouth, knowing how much he loves that.

They continue and all you can hear are their stifled moans and panting mixed with wet kisses. Suddenly, Richard stops and looks at Taron with his deep blue eyes. “I just remembered that Bryce and Jamie invited us for dinner at 8pm.”

Taron slides down from the sink, turns them around and lifts Richard up. He looks up to him innocently and starts planting kisses all over his torso. Taking his nipple into his mouth, he bites him softly, making Richard moan. “Let me taste you for dinner before.” his lips wander down and he starts planting kisses on his boyfriend’s thighs. “You took care of my needs earlier and wouldn’t let me touch you in return.” Taron says smirking and bites him, making Richard growl above him. “It’s 6:30pm now, enough time to mess with you a bit and shower again.”

“Fine.” he gives in and follows Taron back into their bedroom. Richard gets pushed onto their big armchair where they have experimented with many things before.  
Before he can say anything, he already has Taron on his lap kissing him passionately and moaning against his lips. God, his golden boy drove him crazy when he took the lead. Rich can’t hold back soft moans and closes his eyes as Taron starts biting his neck, making him absolutely weak. “Taron-.” he growls hungrily and T just chuckles, grinding down on his lap and rubbing his ass against him painfully slow. Richard feels himself growing hard and moans sweetly, finally getting some friction going for his needy cock after all their recent activity filled days.

Taron kneels in front of the armchair and lets Richard get rid of his boxers. “Come here, I just got an idea.” he pulls him up and on bed. “Get on your knees, love.”

Rich just smirks and does as he says, needing his touch so much. He braces himself on his hands and knees, looking back at Taron who is hovering over him now. T massages his bum and starts licking all the way up, going over his needy hole. Richard growls softly at the feeling and moans when his tongue pushes against his hole. Seems like T really wanted to taste him.

Taron lies down on his back under Richard’s bum and pulls him closer to his face, teasing him with his tongue. His boyfriend above him moans and braces himself on the headboard. T pulls him close and teases him more. Richard soon turns into a moaning mess. He pushes him up and lets go off him. Before Richard can protest, he crawled a bit more up and opened his mouth, welcoming the tip of Richard’s cock in his mouth and sucking lovingly.

“Ugh fuck, Taron!” Richard curses and leans forward towards the headboard a bit more. T chuckles and sends a shiver through his whole body. He feels his dick sinking deeper into the wet warmth of Taron’s mouth and can’t stifle a moan. His boyfriend was always very talented with his mouth and it was a highlight for Richard every time he wrapped his beautiful, soft lips around his dick.

Taron’s nose is pressed into Richard’s abdomen now as his mouth his filled with Richard’s hard cock. Having his boyfriend over him like that, moaning, turns him on and he feels himself growing hard. He feels himself dripping and wraps one hand around himself. Taron starts stroking his own cock, moaning softly while hollowing his cheeks. He gets rewarded with a deep groan from his boyfriend and smirks satisfied. T knew Rich would be sensitive for his moans around his dick.

Richard starts thrusting down into his mouth, his own open wide releasing deep moans of relief. Every time he thrusts in too far, Taron gags a bit and it drives him crazy. The thought of T touching himself while he was sucking him off didn’t help to keep this going on longer. His legs were already trembling and he struggled to keep himself up on the headboard. When Taron’s moans get louder, it sends shivers all over his body and he arches his back, pushing in deep with a groan.

Taron arches his back a bit and moans when he feels his legs starting to tremble and his thrust getting sloppier. He can feel Richard fighting to keep himself together, so they could go on longer. T lifts his hand and rubs over Richard’s ass lovingly before spanking him. Richard reacted immediately, letting out an animalistic groan, and damn, he was loud.

“Taron-.” he chokes out and his upper body falls limp onto the bed, his hands gripping the sheets. “Do tha- ah fuck- do that again.” He barely presses out and whimpers when Taron slaps him again. Richard knows he is loud and their neighbors wouldn’t be pleased with it, but they should be familiar with it by now. Suddenly, Taron grazes his teeth against him and tenses under him, moans loudly and starts shaking.

Taron digs his nails into Richard’s ass and lets out short, deep moans as he cums into his fist. His hips jerk and he has to fight the urge to keep on sucking him off as his orgasm hits him hard.

Richard wants to warn Taron, but can’t as his hips already thrust forward roughly and stay there for a moment, spilling his cum down Taron’s throat, who is moaning sweetly. Rich starts shaking and he moans Taron’s name, praising him softly before all of his senses stop working and he collapses. It takes a lot of self-control to push himself up and lie down breathing heavy. “Fuck, Taron, I love you so much.”

T just hums and pants, reaching up and patting his thigh lovingly. “Love you too, stunning.”

At 8, they arrive at the restaurant and Richard turned into the loving gentleman he was again. He opens the door for Taron and presses a soft kiss onto his temple, making him smile. Rich takes his hand and interlocks their fingers, walking closely next to him into the restaurant. He watches Taron from the side as they reach the table seated by Bryce and Jamie. A beaming smile appears on his beautiful boyfriend’s face and the dimples pop out. His eyes are shining brightly behind his glasses and Richard lets his eyes wander down. T is wearing a white shirt and black jeans and looks absolutely amazing in it.  
They sit down and slip into small talk with their friends. But Richard catches himself gazing at T more often than he did normally. It was like his beautiful blueish green eyes kept on begging for his attention, combined with the fluffy hair and his cute giggles. Rich feels like he just met Taron and fell in love with him and he kinda enjoys it. This was his golden boy and no one would take him away from him.

Taron leans back and looks at Rich, who watches him adoringly. T smirks a bit and grabs his hand that’s lying on the table, interlocking their fingers and stroking over his knuckles with his thumb. He grabs his wine glass and takes a gulp before looking back at Richard. Their eyes meet and he feels himself drowning in that blue ocean, having trouble to pull away when Jamie asks him about his recent work. “Ehm- It’s a lot of work to be honest. I mean, I love the team and the cast, but it’s pretty long with the shooting days and-.” he stops, becoming fully aware of and getting irritated by Richard’s hand travelling up his thigh under the table.

“And?” Jamie asks confused, not seeing Richards smirk.

“-and I come home late all the time, which is a bit annoying.” Taron finishes his sentence and bites his lower lip when Richard’s hand rests on his upper thigh and squeezes him lightly. Don’t get hard now, don’t, don’t! But Richard has no mercy on him and brushes his thumb over his weak spot, repeating his movement over and over again. Taron grabs his glass of wine again and takes a gulp when Richard’s hand strokes over his dick through his trousers. He covers his moan with a cough and Richard’s soft chuckle is enough to make his body heat up.

Bryce comes back from the bathroom and rolls her eyes after seeing Richard messing with Taron. She smacks his arm, grinning. “Let him live.”  
Rich just grins and T tries to hold back a moan when he rubs him through his pants.

Taron stands up and clears his throat. “I’m gonna go to the bathroom and get some fresh air afterwards. It’s steamy here.”  
Richard just giggles and searches for his cigarettes.

Bryce looks at him, rolling her eyes. “You keep on messing with him in public. As if he wasn’t yours already.”

“That’s exactly what makes it so funny.” Rich says smirking and gets up as well. “I’m gonna go for a smoke, assuming none of you wants to join.”

“No thanks.” Jamie says and Bryce shakes her head.

Richard heads for the back door, wanting to avoid the public, when he gets pushed against the wall.

“Bloody wanker. Teasing me in front of our friends.” Taron presses out and rolls his eyes at him.

“I’m sorry, love. I got a bit bored.” Rich admits and stares at him deeply in the eyes. “Wanna hide in the bathroom and have sex?” Rich slaps his bum, making Taron squeak.

“Did you just-?” Taron smacks his arm and looks at him in amusement.

“Did it work?” Richard asks and raises his left eyebrow.

Taron looks at him stunned and bites his lower lip. Seems like he made Richard crazy about him after what he did in bed with him. “Maybe.” he teases, seeing how far he can push him.

Richard opens the bathroom door and pushes him inside after seeing no one is inside. He presses him against the door and kisses him passionately. “Gonna make you cum here while you keep your pretty mouth shut. And when we’re back home, I think I’m gonna tie you teasing beautiful bastard to bed and fuck you until you’re unable to say anything else other than my name.”

Taron’s eyes widen and he presses himself closer to him. “Fuck, touch me already or I’ll do it myself.”


End file.
